Traffic Signal
'Traffic Signal '''is a trio unit consisting of Kanade Amamiya, Shin Oikawa, and Junya Sasaki. They were formed together at whim from the President of the Agency in Episode 04. After merging into DearDream, they still do activities together as a subunit. History Formation and Name One day the trio are called into the main office with Sho, the President, and Haruto waiting for them. They inform them of their plans to put them into a unit together and quickly Sho is able to come up with the name ''Traffic Signal, ''or ''Tra-Sig. ''Stunned, but overall excited the trio agree on the conditions present to them and take off later that evening. While they make their way home, Kanade suddenly begin to question the unit name. With ease Shin points him out to an overhead Traffic Signal. Until looking at it for a while, the name suddenly dons on not only him, but Junya. The Traffic Signal colors come in ''Red, for Kanade, Yellow, for Junya, and Blue, for Shin. However, the significants of the name surpasses them, and they are left annoyed being named after their hair colors. With their upcoming first performance together, Junya decides to use his Idol magazine collection to help them perfect their training regimens in hopes of building the Unit after Haruto's own unit, Sankishi. Choosing a Leader Right away Junya resigned himself to Leader, but he finds himself perplexed after Shin and Kanade suddenly express interest in it themselves. The trio decide to settle this daunting task with their next job; which happens to be making an appearance on the popular show, ''Heartthrob Prince, ''along with Itsuki Katagiri and Chizuru Sawamura. Both Junya and Shin manage to please the crowd with their charming behavior, but when Kanade takes his turn he struggles until Junya lends him a hand. After this, the duo come to the conclusion that Junya should be their leader. Despite being the one to want it the most, he cooly responds to their decision and they go out to put on a performance to conclude the show. Unit Information Relationships '''Kanade Amamiya - '''Kanade is a close friend of Shin after befriending him and helping him feel better over a past-incident, but due to their similar personalities, he normally bickers with Junya. '''Shin Oikawa - '''Shin plays the voice of reason between the hot-blooded duo. '''Junya Sasaki - '''Junya is on good terms with Shin and Kanade, but initially he treated Kanade harshly due to his lack of experience. He often bickers with him. Coords *Imperial Guardian Coord *Wild Guys Coord *Glowing Coord *Rose Bullet Coord Songs *Glory Story *The Three Musketeers of the Rose *BIRDCAGE ~Birdcage of Desire~ *BEST☆★PARTNER *MAY BE, LADY! *ALL FOR SMILE! Trivia *This is the first unit shown performing together without being in an actual Unit. When Kanade took his Audition performance he was partnered up with Shin and Junya. Gallery Official Artwork Traffic Signals - dream festival.jpg Anime Screenshots TrafficSig All 2.jpg TraSig in ep5.png E5tscoords.png TS - Dream festival.png Category:Trio Units Category:Units